galaxy of three
by BEASTLYKING
Summary: a story 2 million years after ben 10 first got the omnitrix three teenagers get three diffrent omnitrixes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my very first ever fanfiction and I'm ok with any and all criticism but I hope you guys enjoy it inspired by a dear friend soul279 you should check out his work but thanks again for reading and I am doing this story based on ben 10 and not one but 3 omnitrixes and I will have a background story of anything that I made up also this is 2 million years after ben first got his omnitrix.

galaxy of three

In the gruonian galaxy a battle of epic proportions broke out over the three most powerful weapons in any known galaxy. The battle destroyed planets and took the lives of many innocents. The battle raged on for over 15 human years when a leothorpian female decided to send the weapons far away in a different galaxy, She separated the omnitrixes into different pods sending them to the Milky Way galaxy not knowing where they would land but only hoping it would end the war and stop the killing of so many innocents… or at least prolong it.

"watch where your going" soul said. He was a 14 year old boy with jet black hair going down to his shoulders he was short for his age but what he lacked in size he gained in brains, he was smart but didn't know how to use his knowledge wisely unless it was in a fight or to trick someone out of everything they own. He has had a rough path and did many regrettable things but he says he has to do anything to survive. Soul was talking to a young osmosian by the name of Ra'umbra who was a 15 year old kid was a very kind hearted person with no where to go but where destiny takes him. Ra'umbra said "sorry I didn't mean too I tripped but I'm very sorry" "whatever just stay out of my way" soul said. soul continued to walk down the alley to get to the park when he thought he saw a shooting star but stars don't crash down. Soul looked in to the enourmass crater that was once central towns beautiful park and in the crater he found a pod. Soul walked down to the pod thinking "what in the hell can this be" curious he hoped down into the crater and peeked inside the pod when a device attached itself to his arm, soul freaked out trying to pry off the device but it wouldn't budge. Soul gave up and inspected the newly attached device on his arm, it was jet black and golden witch matched his usual clothing of a hoodie and pants. The device was circular and had a button on it. Soul decided to push the button and the device sprung to life, popping up the circular part in the middle giving way to images of other life forms some of which soul had never seen before. Even more intrigued by the newly found device soul clicked on the very first image that changed his molecular body structure into that of a sigmorph, he was now a giant scaley creature who could bend the elements at his will, he was light blue with a line of darker blue running down the midlle of his body with snake like eyes standing on two feet with spike going down his spine and horns out of his head. Soul was stunned from the new look of him wondering "how the hell did this happen" looking at the device still attached to his newly formed body he read the words nomento galaxy. On it he pressed the button once more and changed back, seeing that he just discovered a device never known to the public he took the pod and ran for his home. Meanwhile Ra'umbra was almost in the exact same predicament except he was fighting for his. Ra'umbra saw the pod crash and he knew that it was something powerful. Once he had gotten to the crash site there was something else there that was also looking for whatever was inside the pod. Ra'umbra jumped down into the crater asking the hooded figure to "step away slowly" but the hooded figure only walked up to Ra'umbra reviling a 14 year old human girl who was stunningly beautiful with blond hair and blue streaks. She swung at Ra'umbra and he grabbed her arm and put her into a fetal position saying "your quick but I'm quicker". He asked her name as she said it was noel. "very nice to meet you noel but o can't let u have the pod or what's inside" she replied with "same goes to you". Ra'umbra threw her up and ran for the pod but noel came down hard onto Ra'umbra causing him to fall. He got back up to see noel opening the pod he jumped up and pushed her put of the way and in doing so a device attached to his arm it was like a watch but square and with a button on it. Noel got back up furious that she did not get the device she wanted but she knew that another pod had just crashed so she disappeared before Ra'umbra could do anything. Ra'umbra didn't chase after her he was too busy trying to figure out what the new device was and what it did, he clicked the button and the square part popped up and showed images of life forms not known to Ra'umbra. He studied the device and read the words kenomeno galaxy. Ra'umbra went back to the library to try and find out any and all information on the device or the galaxy.

Noel was on her way to the newly crashed site to finally become more powerful than anyone in the galaxy. She arrived at the site and jumped down into the crater and opened the pod. She did not expect it to be a triangular watch with just one button on it. She pushed the button and images popped up she read the words on the device which read geomekian galaxy a galaxy which she was very familiar with and liked very much for they're immense power.

Thanks for reading and please give back criticism and tell me what you think I should do for my next fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys me again and here with my now third fanfiction but the second part of my first story and it just continues on confusing huh haha but hope you enjoy and please follow.

The watch is on

Once soul got home he tested the device, going through the life forms seeing which ones he knew and didn't trying to figure out what it was for. He came to the conclusion of it being a weapon of some sort containing the life form dna of all species in the nomento galaxy. he figured that there were more out there with other galaxy's. he went to his computer and brought up a hallow screen searching nomento species and found out that they were known for their ability to connect with the elements and adapt to all environments they were also known for their ability to create life. Knowing this he now knew of the power he possesses within this watch, now all he needs to figure out what the device is and where it came from.

Ra'umbra has always been smart and sneaky and knows his way with machinery. Fortunately for him this newly found watch held the species from the kenomeno galaxy, which were also skilled in sneakiness and intellect. His research on the device and kenomeno galaxy proved very helpful he even found out about another with a similar device, one who died over 2 million years ago by the name of ben 10. Ra'umbra also found out about his ancestor kevin 11 and the great battle he was in that almost whipped out all of the osmosian race except for Ra'umbra as far as he knows and he still keeps his race a secret. Ra'umbra transferred all the information to his digi board and was off to find out if there were any more of his race or anyone else with a watch similar to his.

Noel was happy to have power and no longer being weak. She had always hated not being able to win every fight or not getting what she wanted and with this she knew she could get whatever she want especially since her watch contained those of the geomekian galaxy who were known for their brute strength. She thought that nothing could stand in her way and her already knowing of ben 10 and his experiences with the omnitrixes she knew how to work the basics of it. So she set out mind set on destroying anyone in her path to get anything she wants. She went straight to the arena where people won money for winning fights. Once people laid eyes on the one bragging that they were going to be the victor of this arena they laughed in her face. The first fight began and she used the watch to turn into a lanceingthorn naming it king for its medieval look alike to a knight. She waited for the low class fumando alien to attack so she could easily counter with grab of the arm and a quick jab to the throat rendering the fighter helpless, she passed to the next round shocking everyone with not only her one hit victory but her transformation as well. She knew about the time period she had to be transformed and she knew she had to time each fight. During the next fight she didn't want to turn into turn into king again because her enemy might be able to predict moves now so she turned into an animotian which she nicknamed shogun for his similarity fighting style and look alike to a samurai. Using the tactics of a true samurai she drew her sword getting into a stance circling the enemy fighter she swept at his feet but he jumped towards her and round house kicked Noel. Noel stumbled back furious that she just token a hit and is losing time in her transformation she hurry and slashed at the fighters feet knowing he would jump towards her again an once he did that she ducked and grabbed his foot and lunched him across the arena into the wall knocking him unconscious, satisfied with her victory she moved on to the final battle this time she turned back to normal she forgot to change back so the watch could cool down so this one she had to face as her original self. The fighter laughed in her face knowing she had no chance at beating him. He stood there waiting for Noel to attack but she didn't she just stood there he figured she was stalling but he didn't know why…at least not until he looked down at the watch on her wrist.

So that's the next chapter tell me what you think of it please I want reviews any are welcome and still check out soul279 really great friend of mine and great author also I will be starting a kingdom hearts fanfic so the updates on this story might not be as frequent but I'm going to try and post at least 3 a week so hope you like and please leave reviews and follow me thanks and hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys this is the third part of my fanfic I am now making the chapters longer so there will be more to read but hope you enjoy so far and don't forget about my good friend soul279 check him out.

The fight is on

The fighter now realized how she could change and how she got all of her powers so he didn't hesitate to fling her across the room and pound her into the ground. Noel was easily defeated and mad that she lost after being so close to the championship and proving to everyone she was not weak…but it was all in vain all because she forgot to switch out of the form. She left in shame while everyone was laughing at her but she would make them pay one day all of them ... if only she could figure out how to make the forms last longer or cool down time shorter there had to be a way there just had to be.

Soul didn't know how he would figure out what the device was let alone where it came from, so he tested his new powers ..errrr transformations in an isolated part of a forest not too far from his house. He first turned into back into his first transformation which he named scales he liked this transformation he felt… connected to it somehow and he liked the connection, he nicknamed this form blank because he did not know his connection to this race but he knew he had one. Next he turned into a gagnoline which is a nature spirit that looks like a small tree and human morph it glowed green and white forming an odd color mixture of the two in the center of its body. Soul named this one lime for it nature ability's and color. Just as soul went to turn into and other alien he heard a loud explosion in the distance he rushed to the scene and there he saw the osmosian boy he bumped into the other day but emerald green fighting off a giant silithrean which is a cyborg with wings. Soul was confused wondering what the hell this thing was and why did It have the same watch as him… AND the osmosian boy! He didn't have time to think so he turned into scales and used his nature powers to entangle the silithrean but he didn't last so he blasted it with lighting then trying to freeze it but the attacks were in vain as they did not work. The osmosian boy noticed soul and went to him dodging attacks from the silithrean he told soul his name and then said to jump onto the beast and attack the soft spot of human head on the left side of the cyborg. This paralyzed the creature temporarily and during those moments Ra'umbra launched his self towards the beast hitting it dead on in center knocking over … a girl. After Ra'umbra attacked the silithrean it turned into a girl and then he noticed it the watch on her wrist looking similar to his own. He went into his toolbox that was laid out on the side containing the emerald he used to turn his skin emerald hard, he pulled out hand cuffs and cuffed the women. Once she was fully aware of what happened she demanded that she was let go at once. Ra'umbra calmly asked her to state her name and why she attacked the innocent people in the arena. The girl said "my name is Noel and those people were not of innocence. Ra'umbra asked "how so they seemed like they couldn't hurt you let alone contain you so please do explain"

"I entered the arena to fight they thought I couldn't do it and taunted me making fun of me, I didn't lose the first two times but during my last fight I timed out my watch wouldn't let me transform and I lost…I hate being made fun of so I left and I kept thinking about it over and over and I don't know I just lost it and came back next thing I know I'm here cuffed"

"Just because you were being made fun of doesn't mean you go on a rampage and destroy everything including the people that did and didn't do anything"

"Whatever just let me go and I'll leave"

Soul intervened saying "no until we can make sure you know how to handle that thing you're not going anywhere so get comfy"

They all sat there momentarily in silence until Ra'umbra said well it's settled we are now a team and then smiled. Soul laughed uncontrollably and then thought about it and said sure why not I figure it'll be fun plus we can learn more about the watches together so how about it Noel. Noel thought long and hard about it then finally said yea but on one condition… no flirting with me. Soul and Ra'umbra said "deal" in unison and all three of them laughed and Ra'umbra released the cuffs on Noel.

Soul: "so umm what we do like just go fight random bad guys and move in together I mean I'm new to this"

Noel: "well I have now place to stay and we can rid the world of evil it'll be nice"

Ra'umbra: "and I have a place where we could all stay and put our stuff so you guys get your things ready and we'll all meet at the library ok?"

Noel, Soul: "yes"

Once soul and Noel got there things ready they meet back at the library like planned then Ra'umbra showed them the way to his house once inside he locked all 27 locks on his door and then walked to the stairs and kicked the first one three times, the stair case went in revealing the secret passage way to an underground base motioning for soul and Noel to fallow. They were amazed at all of the technology and the incredibly huge space of it all. Ra'umbra showed them there rooms and what the tech was,

Ra'umbra: "we should all get to sleep, training is tomorrow and we can all use it so good night"

Soul went to his room and laid down when there was a knock at his door.

Noel: "hey um can I ask you something"

Soul: "sure wouldn't hurt"

Noel: "how is it to be a hero and help people?"

Soul: "I don't know I'm just as new to this as you are, I'm sure Ra'umbra doesn't even know what he is doing"

Noel: "ok Thanks I guess…well night see you tomorrow.

Soul and Noel awoke to a very loud blast sounding like an explosion and both rushed out to see what it was only to find out it was Ra'umbra training…but … as a flinomon which is a giant chameleon with a ball at the end of its tail that released grenades of any kind depending on the color of the it's tongue which unlike its skin can be changed by commend and doesn't need to touch anything.

Ra'umbra: "ahhh you two are up now"

Soul: "what time is it?"

Ra'umbra: "3:00 am"

Soul: "… you're kidding 3:00 I should kill you"

Ra'umbra: "I told you to get sleep never said when I was waking you up"

Noel: "look it doesn't matter were up now so let's just go with it and get it over with"

With that they trained in a simulation training center built by Ra'umbra.

Soul: "hey um Ra'umbra did you just build this"

Ra'umbra: "yes why?"

Soul: "have you been asleep at all yet?"

Ra'umbra: "no I stayed up creating this"

Soul discontinued his questioning and stayed training after what he thinks has been 14 hours when Ra'umbra said alright that's enough for today I think we did well. Soul went back to his room to go to sleep and Ra'umbra went to his room fallowed by a curious Noel.

Ra'umbra: "yes Noel do you need something"

Noel: "no I'm just curious about what it is you do in your spare time"

Ra'umbra: "I just build things and test them out and do research"

Noel: "what kind of research?"

Ra'umbra: "well now research on the past my ancestor and a friends of his"

Noel: "what about before the watch?"

Ra'umbra: "I'm sorry but that's something I don't like to discuss"

Noel: "oh ..ok well then I'll leave you to it have fun….and hey we should go out and do something… I mean the three of us, get to know each other and have some fun"

Ra'umbra: "yea that would be nice"

Noel left wondering what it was Ra'umbra researched before the watch and why he didn't want to discuss it but she left it at that knowing she wouldn't get the answer.

Well there you have it chapter 3 and tell me what you think of it and does Ra'umbra have a secret past will it be in the next story tell me what you think it is and if your right ill change it and then u can pm me on what you think I should put it as and ill do what you want instead also is noel falling for Ra'umbra tune in for chapter 4 to find out and thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I wanna tell you I'm dying…without any reviews I'm gonna die so don't let me die please …(cough) (cough) I'm…I'm so cold. I can see the light..I'm coming to you heaven. But if you won't leave reviews then I'll stop writing..nahhhhh but here is chapter 4 to my story so hope you like it and leave reviews before I dieeeeee. P.s. you should tell me which character you like most. . soul im gonna prove you right about something in this because sadly you were right hahaha im not gonna say but leave me a review and tell me what you think I proved you right about.

Ra'umbra sat in his room thinking of how so much changed in these past few days he made …friends he has always been by himself never having any one to hang out with or have fun with or just to talk to even his own parents left him and he wondered why, now he wonders why he got the watch he hasn't had many good things happen to him before so why now? He didn't know why but had no way of figuring out so he dropped it. Ra'umbra started going back to his research.. of before the watch, on the priceless diamond, the titanium leoxide diamond. It's the strongest element and diamond in the galaxy. He has always wanted it to become the strongest osmosian and unlock the true potential inside of him. Getting that will unlock his powers and let him absorb anything that there is….. including species and powers. He wanted it even more since he found out that his great-great-great-great-great( you get the point) grandfather Kevin did it accidentally. He already knew all forms of martial arts and wrestling and boxing but against other races that wasn't enough so he had to become stronger. There was a knock on his door, it was Noel again.

Noel: "hey soul is ready to go are you still coming along?"

Ra'umbra: "yea I'll be there in just a moment"

Noel: "well ok well we'll be outside waiting on you"

Ra'umbra: "ok"

Noel went over and gave Ra'umbra a hug. Ra'umbra closed his laptop and hugged her back; he never had a hug before at least not that he can remember being left at the age of five. He liked the feeling it was warm and comforting and he noticed her smell it was pleasant like a rain forest. She left the room and Ra'umbra in shock. He got his stuff ready exited all his research and left with Soul and Noel. They went out to the pizza place across town they all had a great time the night was clear the air was clean and crisp it was perfect all of them laughing and enjoying the night until someone decided to rob the place. Ra'umbra told soul and Noel to sit down. He pulled out his tool box that he takes everywhere and opened it up. He took out a platinum rod and absorbed it turning his skin the same color. He walked up to the man( because women never rob a place or do anything bad liers they know they do). He told the man to leave before he got hurt and the man laughed at him and said "better go back and sit down kid I don't wanna have to hurt you" Ra'umbra chuckled and said "I don't wanna hurt you either but I warned you" he punched the burglar in the face and then two jabs to the stomach when he was shot with and 950rlx laser pistol. His platinum skin was not enough to block the shot and it put a whole into his left shoulder. Ra'umbra grabbed his shoulder then rushed toward the burglar knocking into him and sending him hurtling toward the wall he hit the wall with a loud "thump" sound and the sound of breaking bones. Ra"umbras eyes were blood shot red and his pupils were jet black. He left Noel and soul behind and went home. (I wanted to leave off here with mystery but want my chapters to be longer) soul and Noel grabbed his tool box and headed home. When they got there Ra'umbra was locked in his room and there could hear something like ripping and breaking of things …and bones. They tried getting in the room but it was no use even Noel couldn't get in using the watch. They waited outside of his room for hours when he came out. Ra'umbra looked different he looked like an ancient osmosian that were whipped out 3.5 million years ago. His eyes were still blood shot red with jet black pupils. His neck looked as if they had gills and he had spikes out of his shoulder blades and his spine went down and out his body creating a tail, even his skin was different he was no longer lightskin he was a golden ember color from head to toe. Soul and Noel were in shock with the appearance of Ra'umbra. No one has seen an ancient osmosian on over 3.5 million years it was incredible but how was it so? Ra'umbra told them that he doesn't know how this happened to him, it just has always been this way and sometimes he can't control it so he locks himself in his room until he can control it. After he can control it he has the ability to change back but he likes to test his form it is more powerful and amazing. This time he just changed back being that soul and Noel were there. They still looked at him in awe for a moment before soul said "we need to find out how in the hell you can do that because i t shouldn't be possible"

Noel: "well for one it means that not ALL of the ancient osmosians died off maybe they just went into hiding I mean no one actually knows what happened to them"

Soul: " but what's the chances of that happening even so in hiding how did they sustain their civilization?"

Ra'umbra: "well maybe my parents can help if we can find them…being there even alive"

Soul: "well guess it's another thing to find out but just go along with it for now"

They all agreed and decided it was time for sleep again so they all headed to bed.

Well there goes the 4th chapter not much action but I like the twist I put in it and what I got to come but my ideas can change if you guys leave reviews on what you want me to add also without reviews I'm still (cough cough) dying (cough) so cold. So leave them reviews until then (starting to say this at the end of all my story's maybe it'll catch on and u like it) stay wondering.


End file.
